


Braids

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Starfire needs Robin to help her braid her hair.





	Braids

"So, what the next step?" Robin asked.

"I believe you are supposed to lift the leftmost strand and twist it over the center, then gather more hair from the base."

Robin's hands fumbled with the thin strands of Starfire's crimson hair. He passed one end over another, held it up to her head, and then frowned.

"You sure?"

Starfire tilted her head towards him, as much as she could. "Yes, Robin," she said, a slight note of distress in her voice.

Robin switched the strands of her hair to one hand, and reached forward with the other. "Lemme see the diagram again."

She leaned over and plucked it from the floor in front of her and passed it back to him. He held it up, studying it and comparing in quick glances his own work and the drawing of the intricately woven Tamaranian hairstyle.

After a long moment, Starfire asked anxiously, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Robin said, shaking his head and putting down the paper. "You're right, that was the next step. I'm just… not very good at this," he admitted, his face twisting in chagrin as he took Starfire's hair in both hands and backtracked a bit to repeat the step he'd flubbed.

"I am sure you are not doing nearly as badly as that," Starfire cooed at him reassuringly, with a smile. "The traditional _Kehl'rok Vo_ is difficult for most people to master upon their first attempt."

The corner of his mouth turned up wryly. "Thanks. Remind me again why Raven isn't helping you with this instead?"

"I am afraid she is in one of her 'moods' and refuses to come out of her room. Besides," dismissed Starfire, "she has never braided a _Kehl'rok Vo_ either." Starfire dipped her head, turning lightly pink in the cheeks. "And… I am enjoying spending the time with you."

Robin's cheeks flushed hotly and he coughed and stammered, "Yeah, uh… me-me too." In his rising nervousness he dropped one of the strands. "Dammit! Hang on, Star."

He recaptured the strand, smoothing it out with his fingers before folding it according to the diagram and twisting it between the others. He let out a breath.

"Okay, I think I've got it now," he said.

She giggled.

He glanced at her. "What?"

"You are taking this so_ seriously_," she told him. "It is all right if it is not perfect. Truly it is."

The flush was taking root in his cheeks again. "I want it to look good, though," he protested in a mumble. She merely giggled again and sat still for him.

Robin concentrated on the strands of her hair, weaving them in and out over and over, gathering up more from the base, just as she'd instructed. When he got around to the base of her neck, just behind her left ear, he held the hair in place and fumbled for a pin, which he promptly slid into the braid.

"Okay," he said. "I think it's done."

Starfire sat up, darting from the floor to the mirror hanging on the wall in a quick zoom, and turned her head, her eyes lighting up with delight as she studied his work.

The intricate braid was a little messy, and not nearly as tightly wound as the one in her diagram, but Starfire adored it all the same.

"It is wonderful!" she gushed, flitting around to capture Robin in her arms. "Thank you so much!"

Robin puffed himself up a little proudly, sneaking a quick affectionate peck on her cheeks. "Glad to be of service," he joked. "So… what's this special Tamaranian braid for again? You mentioned something about a Tamaranian summit?"

"Yes," said Starfire. "The family clans are meeting to discuss internal affairs and Galfore requested my presence." At Robin's dismayed look, she quickly explained, "It is only a formality and the summit will not take more than a few days." She cleared her throat, returning to the previous topic. "The _Kehl'rok Vo_ is to indicate my relationship status. A single braid means a maiden is unattached, so…" She smiled coyly, turning around and brushing the loose hair over her right shoulder. Her emerald eyes smoldered at him, teasingly. "Would you mind doing the other side as well, boyfriend Robin?"

He smirked. "Not at all, Starfire," he told her, as they sat back down to work again.


End file.
